Blending the Consequences
Object Invasion Reloaded - Episode 1 "Blending The Conserqences" Is the first episode of the first season of Object Invasion Reloaded. note: this article has been edited due to having strong language! Official Description 23 contestants are living their everyday lives when suddenly an IPad shows up and offers them the opportunity of a lifetime. Plot The episode starts with Notebook Paper annoying OJ. OJ eventually gets so mad he kicks Notebook Paper away. Then we see Elastic Band and Ethan talking while Glasses walks up. He asks what they want to do which Ethan replies, "I don't know". Then we go near a cliff where we Phone and Cup talking. Cup then asks Phone if he wants to jump off a cliff with him. Phone denies the silly offer while Cup proceeds to jump off like a buffoon. Then we see Notebook Paper flying through the air. He then knocks Phone off the cliff as well. Then we see Water and Lego (Bland as ever XD) and then we see Cakey and Mirror arguing. Mirror then starts acting like a fool and then Cakey kicks him. Skittle is then trying to teach Breath Mint about what color she is. Breath Mint doesn't get it and flies away. Starbucks is then asking Grapefruit what he is doing. Grapefruit is watching a livestream by BFDIA_Master. Starbucks then asks if he can watch to. Grapefruit says yes. Then it shows the livestream that they are watching. Then WAW is going to the presidental election. Button asks who is in the race. WAW says Donald Trumpet, Hilary Pickleton, and Berny Sandwich. Button decides she will go with him. Lamp then tells Bread to go stand near a lake, which Bread then walks over to it. When Bread asks what now, Lamp kicks him into the lake. Then we see a very awkward scene with Dollar and Deadpool. Then IPad arrives and sees Singshot and Windows 7. Some stuff happens and eventually the contestants are on board with IPad's show. So since IPad was lazy, he picked the teams with the slot machine. The team captains are Lego and Dollar. Now since BFDIA_Master was too lazy to animate team picking, he had IPad play an unoriginal ad while Dollar and Lego picked the teams. So the ad featured El Nudelo and stuff. Nothing special. So anyways, after IPad shows the teams, the first challenge is revealed to make a milkshake. The team that made the best milkshake would be safe and the losing team would be up for elimination. Lego's team decided to go to Walmart and get Hershey's chocolate to make their milkshake. And Dollar's team didn't an idea yet. Skittle suggested to make an M&M milkshake which WAW and Dollar agreed. OJ then killed Skittle and put her inside their milkshake instead of M&M's. Meanwhile, Cup, Button, and Breath Mint were at Walmart an got their chocolate. They then proceeded to steal it rather then paying. When they arrive back to Lego, the only one left was Cup. Button and Breath Mint got taken to jail. Lego was mad but by then the time was up. Lego's team ended up winning and Dollar's team was up for elimination. Trivia * Episode 1 was originally going to be released on June 26, 2016, but due to the scenes not being done yet, it was pushed back. * The only characters in Object Invasion Reloaded that were not from another object show were Ethan and WAW. * The episode was originally planned to be 20 minutes. It was then said to be 10 minutes halfway through production. In the end it ended up being 7 minutes. * Production on this episode started on May 29th, 2016 and ended on July 2nd, 2016. The day it was released. Reception Object Invasion Reloaded - EpIsolde 1 "Blending the Consequences" was recived with Mixed to Negative reviews upon it's realise. User Sunkow stated that the video "needed a style" And that the whole project wasnt consistent as it kept changing background styles every scene. not to mention some of the scenes had no lip-syncing at all. Credits By BFDIA_Master By BFDIA_Master Talents JLinXtreme8 - Cup & Skittle Pixelcap2005 - Dollar Lolpwnzies - Grapefruit TheAwesomePiplup - Starbucks Powersaver - Water Pinkmermaid123 - Cakey ScotchU14 - Mirror BFDIA_Master - Everyone Else By BFDIA_Master JLinXtreme8 TentedAnimations Rickkidtoons Legoboynj Animations Geno1906 Pixelcap2005 Design BFDIA_Master Legoboynj MEGANIME JLinXtreme8 AnthonyJonesTheAnimator Toon King Assets BFDIA_Master Jacknjellify JLinXtreme8 By Tobu Kevin Macleod Alan Walker Robtop Used Google Docs Audacity Adobe Flash CS5 Adobe Flash CS6 Adobe Animate CC Windows Movie Maker Videos